The inventive concept disclosed herein relates to a sensor, and more particularly, to a graphene nanoribbon sensor.
Recently, research and development have been actively conducted on a sensor using materials having a superior conductivity such as graphene or graphene oxide (GO). Graphene is applicable to a sensor sensing molecules within a gas and bio materials by measuring surface defects and a decrease in conductivity resulted from a change of an sp2-bonded structure into an sp3-bonded structure due to the bonding between molecules to be measured. Basically, however, graphene has a high conductivity but small defects, and is thus unlikely to be used to measure molecules. Also, a graphene oxide has a low conductivity due to a number of defects.
When residues or electrical defects are present on the surface of graphene, the graphene may be adsorbed onto an external molecule. Of course, a measurement signal may also be increased by adsorbing the electric charge defects to many molecules to be measured. However, application of graphene to a sensor is now limited in a state where graphene losses its high electron transporting ability due to such defects. Therefore, development of a revolutionary structure is required for application of graphene to a sensor while graphene maintains its high electron transporting ability.